De la niaiserie de garder une bougie allumée tard le soir
by daedale
Summary: Kanon avait disparu depuis deux jours. (OS)
**J'attendais une bonne occasion d'écrire sur ce fandom. Et la voilà qui frappe à ma porte ! Joie et réjouissance !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ _Saint Seiya_** **et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Le reste est à moi.**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 71e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Superstition"_

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA  
** **De la niaiserie de garder une bougie allumée tard le soir**

* * *

 **C** ela faisait deux jours que Kanon avait disparu.

La chose en elle-même était à présent devenue suffisamment commune pour que personne au Sanctuaire ne s'en inquiète. Kanon disparaissait souvent sans prévenir, plus ou moins longtemps. Mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Le caractère espiègle du deuxième Gémeaux était ainsi devenu rapidement un fait connu et plus personne ne s'inquiéta de ses escapades occasionnelles, sinon son frère, Saga.

Ce dernier s'était vite accoutumé aux fréquentes disparitions de son jumeau, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder une lumière allumée tard le soir, dans l'espoir que Kanon ne rentre dans la nuit. Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son fugueur de frère, malgré tous les airs agacées de ce dernier et ses yeux implorant le ciel de faire taire son aîné. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux entrer au Sanctuaire, séparés à jamais de leur famille, le Gémeaux se sentait incombé de la tâche ardue de veiller sur Kanon, quoi que ce dernier puisse en dire. Aussi irrité, exaspéré, énervé Kanon pouvait-il être par le rôle de nounou endossé volontairement par son jumeau – certainement pour l'embêter, s'était-il convaincu –, il fallait avouer que Saga était bien la seule personne à s'inquiéter pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour une chose si anodine qu'une absence prolongée.

Saga savait bien que Kanon était du genre insociable qui se soucie peu des autres et qui est bien content que les autres se soucient autant de lui. La lumière que Saga allumait chaque soir, était une façon de rappeler à son jumeau, qu'il ne partageait pas l'indifférence méprisante du Sanctuaire et que cela était dû à quelque chose d'autre que le simple fait qu'ils soient du même sang. Aussi niaise et puérile que puisse l'être l'image romantique d'une bougie allumée dans une maison endormie, le Gémeaux y tenait fortement et personne n'aurait pu lui enlever le caractère rassurant que cela lui procurer. Personne, pas même son frère.

Cela faisait donc deux jours que Kanon avait disparu. Tout le monde au Sanctuaire continuait son petit train de vie sans en être pour le moins perturbé. Le matin du deuxième jour, lorsqu'il avait aperçu Saga, Aiolos lui avait demandé d'un ton sincèrement inquiet :

– Ton frère n'est pas rentré ?

Le Gemini avait secoué la tête.

– Tu ne sais pas où il peut être ?

Saga avait haussé les épaules, puis s'était détourné.

Le soir, il fut convoqué par le Grand Pope. Sion le félicita pour ses progrès et lui assura qu'il pourrait très bientôt revêtir l'armure d'or des Gémeaux.

Un discours élogieux. Encore un.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Saga redescendit le Grand Escalier pour rentrer au dortoir. Aiolos l'attendait devant l'entrée. Le Gémeaux voulut passer devant lui sans un mot, mais le jeune homme en avait décidé autrement.

– Qu'est-ce que voulait le Grand Pope ?

– Juste quelques félicitations. Il m'autorisera bientôt à revêtir l'armure d'or.

Aiolos laissa s'échapper une exclamation poliment surprise, mais ne répondit rien. Saga demeura dans l'entrée du dortoir, conscient que le Sagittaire ne l'avait pas attendu et arrêté pour une question aussi futile.

– Kanon sera fier de toi.

– Kanon se moque pas mal de l'armure, répliqua Saga. Il lui est souvent rappelé qu'elle lui est inaccessible et il fait tout pour qu'elle le reste. Un chevalier, une armure. Kanon n'est pas idiot au point de croire à l'illusion que lui fait miroiter notre signe.

– Saga, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu es celui de vous deux destiné à porter armure. C'est l'ordre des choses. Kanon n'a ni ta force, ni ta puissance, ni ta sagesse, ni…

— Mais c'est mon frère, le coupa le Gémeaux.

Aiolos se tut et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Saga poussa un profond soupir qui fit tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine.

– C'est la seule qualité que le Sanctuaire lui reconnaît ? Celle d'être mon frère. N'importe quel autre chevalier se comporterait de la même manière, il serait exclu du Sanctuaire. Mais Kanon est toujours là. Pourquoi Aiolos ?

Le Sagittaire garda son regard sur son ami, sans répondre, ce qui arracha à Saga un sourire satisfait.

— Parce que mon frère entretient une croyance répandue parmi les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Une superstition sur notre signe qui s'est vérifiée à chaque Guerre Sainte et dont l'héritage revient directement à Kanon.

– Saga, ne dit pas une telle chose.

– Mais c'est vrai Aiolos, n'es-ce pas ? Si je suis si fort, puissant et sage, je dois être le Gémeaux de la lumière, le bon frère, celui qui portera l'armure. Mais, en conséquent et selon la logique implacable du Sanctuaire, Kanon doit être l'ombre, le mal. Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste, mon ami ? Que mon frère soit enchaîné à une superstition si ridicule, sans pouvoir s'en délivrer, n'est-ce pas cruel ? C'est l'ordre des choses, que mon frère doive se conformer à un rôle qu'on lui a attribué par défaut ?

— Kanon a démontré plus d'une fois qu'il méritait ce rôle, Saga, répliqua Aiolos peu habitué que son ami ne lui parle aussi sèchement. Il n'a de respect pour personne, il est arrogant et sarcastique. Jamais le Grand Pope ne confiera la protection d'Athéna à un gamin indiscipliné. Kanon ne mérite pas d'être chevalier. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il disparaisse si souvent sans laisser de traces ?

Ici, Saga se tourna si brutalement vers Aiolos que ce dernier sursauta. Le visage d'habitude quiet du Gémeaux, fut brièvement défiguré par la surprise, puis par la colère et le Sagittaire crut un instant qu'il allait le frapper. Mais la flamme qui avait exorbité ses yeux bleus, s'éteignit aussitôt. Une certaine tristesse la remplaça et Saga détourna son regard pour le porter ailleurs à l'horizon.

La nuit avait prit le Sanctuaire dans ses bras pour le bercer tendrement. Les autres dortoirs ronflaient paisiblement. Le ciel était noir, uniquement ébloui par la lune qui le teintait d'un bleu foncé doux. Au loin, au sommet du Grand Escalier se dessinait la statue d'Athéna, gardienne impassible des lieux, son bouclier et la déesse Nike dans ses mains. Tout était calme.

Aiolos se rapprocha de son ami et dit pour le sortir de sa torpeur :

— Un jour viendra Saga, où Kanon ne reviendra pas. Où il partira pour de bon. Superstition ou pas, il sait que sa place n'est pas au Sanctuaire.

Le Gémeaux tourna lentement la tête vers le Sagittaire. Ce dernier rencontra alors le regard imperturbable, presque perdu du jeune homme. Ce regard criant d'une nostalgie qu'Aiolos ne pouvait comprendre. Celle d'une époque où Saga et Kanon avaient été frères et simplement frères. Non les deux faces d'un signe zodiacal qui les enchaînait à une dualité horrible, à laquelle leur destin était si cruellement lié.

Aiolos entendit le cri silencieux de son ami, lui disant que la place de Kanon n'était peut être pas au Sanctuaire, mais que, au moins, elle était auprès de lui. Parce qu'il était son frère. Et parce que Saga l'aimait.

Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Mais le Gémeaux ne dit rien et, sans un mot, il entra dans le dortoir. Il se dirigea calmement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère et en ferma délicatement la porte.

La bougie était toujours allumé. Kanon n'était pas là.

Saga soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du bas. La première fois qu'ils étaient entrer dans cette chambre, Kanon avait jubilé en y découvrant les lits superposés et avait aussitôt escaladé l'échelle en bois pour assiéger le matelas du haut.

– Ça c'est mon lit, Saga ! s'était-il exclamé en s'allongeant pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Saga sourit, posa sa tête contre le mur et fixa la bougie un instant.

Lorsqu'il entra par la fenêtre avec les premiers rayons de l'aube, Kanon trouva son frère assoupi, assis sur son lit, sa tête branlante sur sa poitrine. Il avait dû veiller une bonne partie de la nuit.

— T'es qu'un idiot, Saga, dit-il en secouant la tête avant d'éteindre la bougie.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber ta lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
